vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Terminator (Mortal Kombat)
Summary The Terminator T-800 from “Terminator: Dark Fate” is a cyborg assassin, sent back in time from a post-apocalyptic future. He is nearly indestructible and possesses superior technology, fighting skills and artificial intelligence making him the ultimate killing machine. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: T-800, The Terminator, has several titles including Skynet's Scourge, The Destroyer Origin: Mortal Kombat 11 Gender: None (Male by appearance) Age: Appears to be in its 70s Classification: T-800 Terminator fitted with Model 101 living tissue Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Has immense robot strength, allowing it to knock a man's head off, pop out heads, crush skulls, etc), Martial Arts (Wrestling), Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery (Uses shotgun rifles, SMGs and grenades), Vehicular Mastery (Can ride a motorcycle), Self-Sustenance (All types), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Teleportation (Via Time Displacement Equipment. Can use it to teleport short distances and travel through time. He can also send others through time), Information Analysis (Here), Energy Manipulation (Can infuse his strikes with purple energy), Earth Manipulation (Can create rock spikes), Fire Manipulation (Can summon fields of fire) Attack Potency: Large Building level (His shotgun can explode lesser kombatants such as Jax. Singlehandedly killed off Shao Kahn's army), ignores durability with Time Displacement Equipment (The T.D.E. will only transport objects that are inside the sphere, leaving behind anything that is outside of it such as protruding limbs) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Can dash up to opponents that were sent flying by his shotgun blasts. Wields weapons such as SMGs which should reach this speeds) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can tear off entire faces) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range, several meters with thrown grenades, tens of meters with a shotgun Standard Equipment: Pumped Iron (Model 1887 lever-action shotgun), Banker Model CD02 Heavy Grenade, submachine gun File:Trm_gearb_0000.png|The Terminator's shotgun File:Trm_gearc_0000.png|The Terminator's ion grenade *'Optional Equipment:' Plasma rifle, Harley Davidson FLSTF Fatboy motorcycle Intelligence: Genius (The T-800 is equipped with Skynet's state of the art learning computer loaded with detailed files on human anatomy, many martial arts and its previous battle experiences making it an efficient killer. Shortly after his arrival to the MK universe, it was able to quickly adapt to its surroundings by destroying Shao's army by itself, utilizing its portable Time Displacement Equipment as weapons and was able to unlock the Hourglass' secrets to operating it and used it to its full potential, restarting the timeline for many times until he realized his mistake. However, The Terminator seems to be quite an airhead when he is given info that is not familiar with him, mistaking the Lin Kuei assassin clan for an actual person, even going as far as to call it a person named "Lynn Quay") Weaknesses: Intro dialogues suggest that it is possible for it to be reprogrammed, making him oblivious to whatever the opponent will do to him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= |-|Special Moves= *'Sawed Off:' Shoot the opponent with your shotgun. *'Gorilla Press Slam:' Lift the opponent by the neck and throw them away. **Can be amplified, causing The Terminator to drop the opponent and slam their head with an axe handle fist. *'Killing Machine:' Nullify incoming projectiles and damage. *'Ion Grenade:' Throw an arcing grenade that explodes after a short delay. *'Rolling Ion Grenade:' Throw a grenade that rolls across the floor, exploding after a short delay. *'Albi Back Breaker:' Grab the opponent and slam their spine down on your shoulder. **The Terminator grabs the opponent and does a Canadian backbreaker rack and throws them to the opposite direction. *'Death Grip:' Grab opponent out of the air and obliterate them. **While in the air, The Terminator grabs an airborne opponent with a bear hug as they fall and pulls his hands, breaking their spine. He then throws the opponent to the opposite side. *'Infiltrator Toss:' Grab an airborne opponent and hurl them away. **The Terminator grabs an airborne opponent by the feet and throws them behind him. *'Endo Lunge:' Leap forward and strike them with an overhead blow. **Can be amplifed, causing The Terminator to shoot the downed opponent with a submachine gun. *'Terminate:' Activate a buff that grants The Terminator armor but disables the ability to dash, jump or duck *'T.D.E.:' The Terminator warps past his opponent. *'Cyber Rift:' Smash the floor, knocking opponents that are hit. *'Terraformer:' Slam down with incredible force, shattering the ground and damaging the opponent. *'Vice Grip:' Allows The Terminator to amplify both Hammer Slammer and Say Goodbye. **The Terminator slams his fist over the opponent's head, causing them to bounce up. Can be amplified, causing him to catch them by the neck and release them. **The Terminator does a rising backhand slap that launches the opponent. He catches them by the foot and throws them behind him. *'Running Man:' Sprint at the opponent. While running, The Terminator gains access to several additional moves. **'Kick:'The Terminator does a front kick to the opponent. **'Punch:' The Terminator launches his opponent with a devastating uppercut. **'Tackle:' The Terminator tackles the opponent to the floor. ***Can be amplified, causing The Terminator to look around before stomping on the opponent's groin. *'Incapacitator:' Throw a grenade that attaches to the opponent if it connects. *'Endoskeleton:' When nearly defeated, The Terminator rises back up as only the T-800 Endoskeleton. His moves are restricted in this form. *'Throw:' The Terminator grabs the opponent and punches them in the gut. He pulls out a machine gun and lifts them up with it before unloading the gun, propelling them with its high powered rounds OR The Terminator slams down his fist on the opponent's head and lifts them by the neck. He pulls out an ion grenade and sticks it to their face before throwing them behind him. The grenade explodes when they touch the ground, throwing them into the air and back down. |-|Brutalities= *'The Klassic:' The Terminator aims his shotgun upwards and shoots, but it decapitates the opponent with their spine intact. *'Target Acquired:' The Terminator grabs the opponent's neck with both hands. He uses one of them to rip out their entire facial plate, exposing their cut brain and mouth. *'Hunter Killer:' The Terminator grabs an airborne opponent with a bear hug and falls down with them then breaks their back. He places them in front of the camera and pushes their head out with an open palm. *'You're Terminated:' The Terminator grabs the opponent and punches them in the gut. He pulls out a gun, and shoots them in the head with automatic fire that reduces it to a skull. *'Efficient Execution:' The Terminator slams down his fist on the opponent's head & then lifts them by their neck. He crushes their throat which causes their head to pop out then promptly pulls out his shotgun to shoot the head into gore. *'Future Assassin:' The Terminator fires a shotgun round powerful enough to destroy the opponent's entire upper torso save for the head. *'Final War:' The Terminator does a running start and kicks his opponent, tearing them away from their own shins. |-|Super Moves= *'Fatal Blow:' The Terminator stuns the opponent by bashing them with his shotgun. He bashes their chins with the butt of his gun and does his signature shotgun flip, aiming at them with a smile and a thumbs up just before he shoots them in the face which sends them flying backward. Using his speed, he dashes to them and grabs their foot and exclaims "Get over here!" as he pulls them in and throws them to the floor, crushing their face. The opponent bounces back up before he throttles them and punches their face, before delivering the finishing blow with a powerful headbutt. Gallery wantedposter term.png|The Terminator's wanted poster selectscreen term.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Terminator Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Robots Category:Machines Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Crossover Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Assassins Category:Bikers Category:Androids Category:Hunters Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Wrestlers Category:Brawlers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:BFR Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Geniuses Category:NetherRealm Studios